I'm in your arms
by fortheloveofawerewolf
Summary: Due to a booking mishap, Katniss and Peeta are faced with one bed in a hotel room... classic friends-to-lovers fic, but what better kind is there?


**Thought I'd try an actual smutty story for a change, and what better to use than the classic friends-to-lovers one bed dilemma? I'm planning on this being a oneshot, but lmk if you think it needs a morning after epilogue!**

"Peeta... we have a problem."

I stuck my head outside the phone booth, practically screaming trying to get my partner's attention.

"What? Did you say something?" Peeta moves closer, away from the noise of the crowds and leans up against the frame of the booth, his broad, imposing frame distracting me momentarily.

"Yeah, I'm on the phone with the hotel. They're overbooked." I tell him. His brows drop.

"Overbooked? Didn't we book our rooms three months ago?" He asked. It was true, we'd booked well in advance. I was initially calling to ask them how late we could check in.

"Yeah, they gave both of our rooms away." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"Tell them we'll take one room with two beds then. Or one bed and a cot." He suggests. I tell her, and she explains that they only have one room left, and it's a double bed. She also says that she'll send a cot up as well.

I thank her for her help and hang up. I turn back around to look at Peeta.

"We have a room, and she's going to arrange a cot. It's a double bed, hope that's okay." I tell him. He shrugs.

"We may be at one of the fanciest parties of the season but I don't have any pride tied in with my sleeping situation. Nobody else has to know."

It's true that we are at THE social event - and that anyone here would definitely judge us for not staying in the same hotel the party is in. But since we're relatively new to the business and not yet flushed with cash, we opted for a cheaper hotel down the road. Apparently we aren't alone.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." I say. He sticks his hand out to shake mine in mock seriousness, then loops my arm through his to lead me back to the party.

xXx

We finally got back to our hotel to find that not only were we on the first floor, but the cot was nowhere to be found. Peeta picked up the desk phone while I removed my heavy makeup.

"Yeah this is room 112, we were supposed to have a cot sent to our room... Yes we already requested one several hours ago. No. Yeah, just the one. Are you serious? We originally booked two rooms three months ago, now we have one room and no cot. Well, that's literally your job, can't you find one somewhere? Alright. Yeah, sure, you too." I heard his tired, frustrated voice.

"Let me guess, there isn't a single cot left in this damn place?" I say, stepping out of the bathroom. He shakes his head.

"This is ridiculous. I know there's a big event going on, but still..." He pulls out his toothbrush and I take down my hair, sighing in relief with each pin removed.

"You okay there?" He asks, with a half smile on his face. I glance at him through the mirror.

"It's like the feeling of taking your heels off after a long night." I explain, knowing he still won't have any idea what I mean. He nods slowly.

"I'll take your word for it. I just wanna take a load off right now, I can't believe how much they screwed our room up."

"I know, they'd better give us some big discounts." I think about how much our reservation cost and how they didn't follow through with our room order. Yeah, it'd better be free tonight.

"Do they at least have extra blankets in this room?" He mumbled to himself as he rummage through the closet.

"Blankets? Peeta, it's May. I'm guessing what's already on the bed will be fine." I shrug. He looks at me strangely.

"Just the one blanket? It's a little thin..."

"Yeah, I mean we can leave the air off if you get cold at night or something..." I suggest, walking over to the unit and trying to figure out to turn it off.

"You don't have to turn that off. I don't really get cold at night, I actually like to sleep with the window open. If anything I get too warm..." Peeta started, so I gave up.

"Okay, cool. That works, I mean at least I don't have to worry about you stealing the covers. If you do, I'll push you off the bed." I tease, grabbing my pjs from my suitcase and heading back towards the bathroom.

"Bed? Katniss, I'm going to sleep on the floor." I stop and turn around. So that's why he's acting so weird.

"You're kidding, right? Like hell you are, it's a double bed, I don't need that much space." I shrug, closing the bathroom door behind me and stripping down.

"I uh... I don't think that's a great idea..." He spoke through the door. Our easy chatter was gone, and he sounded nervous. I pulled on my pjs and opened the door again. He was leaning against the wall looking at his hands.

"Why not? I can be mature if you can. We're adults."

"I...I'm very attracted to you, Katniss." He admits, blushing and looking away. There's an awkward silence.

Now I'm nervous as I summon my words.

"I know. I am too."

He squints at me and I cringe.

"I mean, I think you're hot. I'm not attracted to myself." I correct, my blunder making both of us more at ease. He smiles and sits on the bed to take off his socks.

The room was quiet aside from the noise of the traffic outside our window, and we both slid into the now too small bed. The lights were out, and there was a strange energy now that our mutual attraction was out in the open. My eyes adjusted to the light and I stared at the wall in front of me, tense and uncomfortable.

I heard Peeta open his mouth and take a breath like he was about to say something, but he didn't. It was quiet for a few more minutes and I heard his about-to-speak breath, but again, he didn't say anything.

"Hm?" I prompted.

"I, uh... this is weird, I'll just..." He moved to leave the bed, and without thinking, I rolled over and grabbed his arm. He stopped, looking back over his shoulder at me.

"Stay?" I asked softly, and Peeta sighed, settling back into bed.

If this is going to happen, someone has to break the ice, so I scoot closer to him and wrap my arm around his chest. His toned, muscley-

"Are you backpacking me?" He says with a smile in his voice. I laugh lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Is this okay?"

"Oh yeah, in fact-" he rolled over to face me, his hand wrapping around my thigh to hike my leg up over his hip. "I like this better, that okay with you?"

Mmmmm, it definitely is. Hell fucking yeah.

"I won't say no." I say, tucking my body closer into his. We lay like that for a minute before he starts talking again; his voice rumbles in my ear through his chest.

"Okay, so what do we do now? Just... cuddle?"

"Well... we could..." I trail off not knowing how to finish.

"We could what?" He prompts, smiling goofily. "You suggesting we go for it?" I laugh breathily and shrug.

"Why not? Might even help our chemistry on stage and in interviews or something, right?"

"Oh definitely, we're doing this for work. It's our job and we take our jobs seriously, don't we?" He says mock-seriously, and I nod, sitting up and pushing him to lay flat on his back.

"Oh I take my job _very_ seriously."

I'm now sitting over his hips and can feel him hardening under me.

"fuck." He whispers, hands going to my thighs.

"So we're doing this?" I ask, toying with the hem of his tshirt and brushing his - _fucking geez -_ amazingly defined abs with my fingers.

"Oh yes, please." He answered, sitting himself up and helping me get his shirt off. Something caught the light as he lay back down, and I squinted at his left pec.

"Wait, its that a pierced nipple? How did I not know you have a pierced nipple?"

"You've never asked." He shrugs. Well, that's on me. I look at the rest of his chest.

"Fucking hell, Peeta, what the fuck are these muscles even for?" I ask, running my hands all over him. I feel his skin warming up as he laughs.

"For that reaction, actually. That's about it."

"No complaints from me-" I murmur, leaning down to run my lips and tongue over his neck and shoulder.

"If I'd known you were into me, I would've - mmmmmfuck - I would've asked them to give us one bed to begin with." Peeta joked, grabbing for the waistband of my shorts. "You have too many clothes on, Katniss."

I climbed off him just long enough to shed my shorts and panties, leaving my big tshirt on still.

"You look so fucking hot like that." He tells me, pushing me down and laying himself down over me. He put his weight on one arm and the other hand slid from my thigh up under my shirt over my ribs and up to my boob, cupping it and running his thumb over my nipple. I arch my back to lean into his touch, and he smiles, leaning down to bite it through my shirt. I gasp, my hands going into his hair and tugging on it. He moans against my chest, moving to bite my other nipple, lingering over it while his hand massages my other boob.

His touch is electrifying, and I can't get enough of it.

I sigh in contentment as he lets his hips rest lightly against mine, and I wrap one leg around his. I glance down his back to where his pants sit just below the top curve of his ass.

"Fuck, Peeta, your ass..." I start, breathless.

"Oh yeah, pretty good huh?" He grins at me, looking into my eyes. I catch myself staring into his beautiful blue eyes with those dramatic eyelashes. Wow. Peeta Mellark is a god among men.

"I uh... I haven't kissed you yet, have I?" He breaks me out of my trance. I shake my head as he sits himself back on his haunches. "Sit up, I'm gonna kiss you like you've never been kissed before." He tells me, taking my hand and pulling me up.

My heart beats a little faster and I look back into his eyes, finding some peace in them. His hand brushes up my arm and neck to cup my face, thumb brushing over my cheek. Finally, he leans in, his pouty lips softly parted, and I lean in to meet him. As our lips touch, I know what he means when he says I've never been kissed like this before. It's soft and sensual but hot and demanding. His tongue runs over my bottom lip and then inside to brush against mine. The whole experience is explosive and delicious, and the longer we kiss, the more I want him to fuck my brains out.

Damn, this bastard knew what he was doing. Fuck him.

I could feel the heat between my legs and I moved onto his lap so I could grind on him. Fuck, he's gonna feel good inside me.

His sweats were in the way of where I wanted to be, so after a few seconds of toe-curling kisses, I finally pulled away.

"Fuck I want you inside me, Peeta." I told him, point blank, and he looked stunned for a second before laughing.

"I want you too, can you get off my lap so I can take my pants off?" He smiles. I bite my lip as I move off of him, moving to take my tshirt off as well.

"Fucking damn." He whispers, and I look back to see what he's talking about. He looks up at me as I notice the wet spot on his pants where my pussy had been.

"Yeah, I really want you to fuck me." I say a little sheepishly. He grins, standing up and sliding his pants and underwear off.

Shit, he really is hot. Ugh, why does he have to be so perfect, can't he leave some for the rest of us?

Peeta climbed back on the bed to situate himself over me, my legs wrapped around his hips and arms on his neck.

"So tell me again, what do you want me to do?" He teases, his cock ready to go in to my pussy. I roll my eyes.

"Fuck me, Peeta." I whisper, and he moans.

"Damn that feels good to hear." He slides the tip in easily, pulling back and thrusting in farther. My legs tighten around him to urge him to pick up the pace, and I pull his head down to kiss me again.

He fucks into me slow and steady, increasing speed as he went. It felt incredible.

My hands return to his hair, grabbing onto it like that would help steady me, which it didn't. But Peeta apparently was into that, so I pulled again, feeling more than hearing his moan against my lips. He pulled back slightly.

"Keep doing that and I'll last for thirty seconds." He tells me, his husky voice turning me on even more. As if he couldn't get any sexier. Damn him.

"You can't cum until after I do." I tell him, raising my eyebrows and squeezing the muscles in my vagina around his cock. His eyes rolled back and he groaned loudly.

"Fuck, Katniss." His rhythm was erratic for a second before he found it again, thrusting deeper than before and it was my turn to moan.

He shifted his weight back on one arm and moved the other down to my clit, rubbing as he thrust. My head fell back against the pillow and my mouth dropped open. Fuck that felt good. My fingers automatically tightened in his hair, nails dragging against his scalp.

"Katniss, I'm getting close. How can I get you there?" Damn him, being nice even during sex. I pulled his head down to my neck, and he took the cue and started biting and sucking my skin.

Fuck fuck fuck.

And the earlobe, the earlobe gets me every time. His lips and tongue were all over my ear and I groaned loudly.

"I'm close, I'm gonna cum-" I told him, and with his fingers still massaging my clit, I came, my back arching off the bed and my fingers pulling at his hair.

"Oh my fuck-" He muttered, his weight coming down on me before he caught himself as he came right after me. His cock stilled inside me and he let his body down to rest on mine - not quite crushing me but keeping me pinned down. I could feel his breaths on my shoulder and neck as we cooled down.

"Damn." I whispered, breaking the silence. "You are good."

He laughed, pulling out of me and kissing my shoulder before rolling off me. He got up and went into the bathroom, where I heard the water running. He came back out and handed me a washcloth. I thanked him and started cleaning myself up. My body was exhausted by now, but my mind was alert now.

Peeta came back to bed and got under the covers with me, pulling me half on top of him with my head resting on his shoulder and my leg over his.

"You're still on birth control, right? I'm sorry, I should've checked earlier..." He trailed off, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Oh yeah, still on it. How did you know I was on it?" I asked, confused.

"You took the same pill at the same time every day, what else would it be, you never go to the doctor and you don't take vitamins." He shrugged with his free arm.

I mean, he's right. I didn't realize he knew that much about me.

"I had a good time." He said in a more intimate tone. I snuggled closer to him, smiling.

"Me too, I've been wanting to do that for awhile." I admitted.

"Oh? And just how long has it been, Katniss?"

"No, you tell me first, I wanna know how much to downplay my crush." I laughed, poking his chest.

"No no no, you're not gonna get out of this one, I asked you first."

"Seriously? Okay fine, remember the day we met?"

"Wow, three years ago? Three years of pining?" He asked, stunned. I laughed.

"You didn't let me finish. It was two and a half years after that, so like six months ago when we worked out together and you were all sweaty and pumped up." I told him.

"You could've just said that..." He huffed, "But yeah, that's about when I started noticing how hot you are too. Especially in that one dress you wore to Effie's birthday... damn, that was a good look."

"I still have that, maybe I'll break it out for you sometime." I tease, tweaking Peeta's nipple piercing.

"Hey, don't go doing things like that when I'm trying to not be horny so we can finally go to sleep."

"That feels good?"

"I mean, not good, but it's very sensitive and it's kinda sexy when you do that." He explains. "Kinda like a bite."

"Or hair pulling?" I tease.

"Yeah, I didn't realize that I'm into that til tonight." He yawned, and I stifled my own. I settled in to go to sleep, shifting my leg and resting my thumb over his nipple. I feel well fucked, partied out and ready to sleep for a week. Peeta's arm wraps around my back and his thumb caresses my ribs softly.

This is nice. I could get used to this.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review! You don't need an account for one:)**


End file.
